During semiconductor manufacturing, partially manufactured and completed integrated circuit chips are tested before being cut from the wafer. Currently, most tests are electrical tests to determine if a device or group of devices on a chip works properly. But in making each device, there are numerous steps and processes involved. Electrical device tests are not able to pinpoint which process or step in the manufacturing is problematic. And, most electrical tests can only be performed after numerous processes. Hence, there is a need for a way to test certain steps and processes directly after the step or process. This would allow problematic wafers to be identified before proceeding with the time and expense of further steps and processes on that wafer.